


Electricity

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, One Shot, plug socket, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was basically "Destiel with plug socket" so I did the best I could c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

"Cas, can you just plug that in - yeah, the charger - no, not if the plug's wet! Jesus Christ-" Dean swore under his breath and ran to Castiel who was a few metres away. The plug socket had begun to spark - definitely not good.

"I am sorry, Dean. I just- I do not know how this works."

"It's fine, you only just became human, you've got to learn how to do this sometime." Dean leaned over past Castiel and yanked the plug out, carefully examining the end, but it was hard to do much when he could feel the ex-angel's defined torso pressing into his side.

"Personal space, Cas. We talked about this, remember?"

"Sorry." He moved back slightly but not enough to entirely break the contact between him and Dean. "Should I go?"

"No, uh, it's fine. Stay." Dean's voice softened slightly as he wiped the end of the plug with his sleeve. "Don't go near this plug until I say you can, okay? Or the socket." 

"Okay, Dean."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. God knows Cas didn't help Dean's crush on him, with the permanent sex voice and his sex hair and God, if he was like this normally what would he be like after actual sex and he probably hadn't ever had sex before and to be his first would be-

Shut up.

"Are you angry?"

"No, Cas, I could never- I'm not mad."

Castiel hesitantly stretched his arms out and folded them around Dean, awkwardly embracing him. 

"Thank you, Dean."

As the hunter stepped out of the hug, he caught Castiel's azure eyes and gently leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Cas' before panic took over his face. 

"Shit, I didn't mean that, I- it was just the heat of the moment and I- God, I-" he turned and began to walk away. A hand was firmly placed on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"Dean." his voice was calm. "Stay."

 


End file.
